


the power you're supplying

by cataclysm_dialogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, shock collar, shock play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: “Okay, Anakin, we’ll get it, but on one condition.”“What’s that?” Anakin asks, clearly unable to contain his excitement yet apprehensive about this condition.Obi-Wan leans in so his lips are right at Anakin’s ear, and says, “When I have my cock deep inside you and I’m shocking the brattiness right out of you, I want it on camera.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	the power you're supplying

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost all sex, but my brain wanted it that way so that's the way it is. For some background: Anakin is 23 here and Obi-Wan is 39, and Anakin is a former college student of Obi-Wan's. Yes I used a line from a Grease song as the title.

Obi-Wan, having finished his shopping in this pet store, looks to Anakin so he can get to the process of checking out. Anakin is standing by the dog leashes and collars, holding a box in his hand and staring at it intently. Confused, Obi-Wan approaches Anakin and taps him on the shoulder, looking over to see what Anakin has in his hands.

“DogCare Dog Training Shock Collar,” the box reads.

Obi-Wan looks to Anakin, who is still staring at the box.

“Anakin,” he begins, then lowers his voice to a whisper. “You have a collar and leash at home. What is this for?”

Anakin whispers back. “I don’t know, Obi-Wan...I just...really want to try something new. Besides, if it doesn’t really hurt a dog, and a dog is smaller than me, I’ll be fine.”

Obi-Wan’s face softens. He loves this impulsive man so much. He concedes. 

“Okay, Anakin, we’ll get it, but on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Anakin asks, clearly unable to contain his excitement yet apprehensive about this condition.

Obi-Wan leans in so his lips are right at Anakin’s ear, and says, “When I have my cock deep inside you and I’m shocking the brattiness right out of you, I want it on camera.”

Anakin shivers a bit, clearly trying to control himself in public.

Then, having recomposed himself, he shakes his shoulders a bit and looks at Obi-Wan, smiling.

“Deal.”

\---

Leaving the pet store, Anakin feels nothing but invigorating excitement. He just wants to try this out so badly. He needs something new. It’s in his nature. He’s always trying, always experimenting, always wanting to know what comes next. And for today, it’s this.

\---

His head spinning round and round, Anakin unpackages the collar, marveling at the construction of it. Maybe if he took it apart and rewired a few things--no, he can’t risk it, he needs to focus. He sees Obi-Wan come into the bedroom.

“I put Artoo outside, so we’ll have some privacy for a while. Hopefully he doesn’t bark. As for you, we’ll see what noises come out of that pretty mouth when I have you all collared, begging me to shock you again.”

Anakin shudders in anticipation. He holds the collar out to Obi-Wan. If they’re doing this, Anakin thinks, Obi-Wan will be the one to put the collar on. He looks to Obi-Wan with eyes filled with trust, and Obi-Wan takes the collar from his hands, then brings Anakin’s prosthetic hand up to his lips and kisses his cold knuckles.

“What’s your color, Anakin?”

Anakin all but bursts out of his skin as he says, “Green! Green, Obi-Wan.”

“Very good. Now let’s see what we can do with this shiny new toy of yours.” Obi-Wan gently fastens the collar around Anakin’s neck and steps back.

Anakin looks at himself in the mirror of their bedroom. He’s already naked, but somehow he feels even more exposed now. Vulnerable. The collar isn’t as pretty as his other one. It looks more like something that prioritizes utility over aesthetic. But it doesn’t matter; what matters is whether or not it will make him feel anything. 

“Go ahead. Take it,” he says, holding the remote out to Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan glances at the remote, then takes it in his hand. 

“Are you ready for this, Obi-Wan?”

“If you are, then I am. Now let’s set up this camera.”

Obi-Wan walks to the bedroom closet and pulls out a Canon camera. But instead of setting it up on the small tripod already sitting on a chest of drawers, Obi-Wan turns it on and points it at Anakin. Anakin is confused for a moment, but he sinks into the scene quickly and smiles at the camera, offering up a coy wave of his hand.

“Hello, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says in that perfectly velvety voice of his. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing good, Obi-Wan,” Anakin answers, easing into his role, twirling a piece of hair around his finger, relishing the feeling of the camera on him.

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, Anakin, be a dear and tell us what you’re going to be doing today.”

Anakin starts walking backwards until he feels the backs of his knees hit the bed, then he sits, legs spread wide. “Well, I think first I’m going to take your cock in my mouth, and we’ll see what happens after that.”

Obi-Wan smirks. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh, yes,” Anakin’s eyes light up when he remembers what he forgot to mention. “I have this nice new toy that you’ll use to shock me, and I’m  _ very  _ excited to see how that feels.”

“Very good, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replies. “Now, let’s get started.” And Obi-Wan climbs onto the bed as well, as Anakin moves back and leans into a half-sitting position between Obi-Wan’s knees. Pointing the camera at Anakin, Obi-Wan holds the remote for the collar in his other hand, and he looks at Anakin. “Do you want to try it?” he asks. “ _ Yes _ ,” Anakin breathes out.

So they try it.

Obi-Wan presses the button, shocking Anakin on a low setting. Anakin’s reaction is immediate. “Ohhhhh fuck…” his eyes roll back in his head, lashes fluttering like delicate butterflies, jaw going slack.

He likes this.

He recovers quickly, and looks up to see Obi-Wan grinning at him. “Why don’t you tell us how much you liked that?”

Gasping, Anakin looks into the camera and smirks, saying, “I liked that a lot, but I bet I’ll like it even better when my lips are around your big cock.”

Obi-Wan seems unfazed, but Anakin can tell by the look in his eyes and the slight shift in his tone that he’s very much affected by what Anakin has just said. He says, “Go ahead then, Anakin. Suck my cock if you want it down your pretty throat so badly.”

Anakin smiles, flashing his bright white teeth, and reaches for Obi-Wan, pulling his pants down and freeing his cock. He immediately starts stroking it teasingly, tapping his fingers against the head and down the shaft. He kisses the head, and then licks a long stripe from root to tip. Obi-Wan huffs impatiently. “Anakin, what are you doing?” he says, still holding the camera towards Anakin’s face. 

“I’m getting ready to suck your cock...and now, I think I just might be ready.” And with that, Anakin takes Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue in  _ just  _ the right way that he knows Obi-Wan likes. He looks up into Obi-Wan’s eyes. He wants him to  _ really  _ enjoy this, and he knows exactly how to make that happen. He slowly inches down farther on Obi-Wan’s cock, until he has almost all of it in his mouth. Then, he inches down that last bit, so his bottom lip is touching Obi-Wan’s balls. 

And he chokes.

He gags lightly, drooling out of the sides of his mouth, eyes watering as he looks up at Obi-Wan. 

“What’s that, Anakin? We can’t understand you,” Obi-Wan says. Anakin does his best glare from where he is, lips wrapped around Obi-Wan’s cock, but he looks into the camera with his best bedroom eyes, humoring Obi-Wan. He doesn’t want to use the shock collar now because he’s afraid it might make him bite down, and that’s the last thing he wants right now, so he moves a hand to take the collar remote from Obi-Wan, and puts Obi-Wan’s now free hand in his hair. He gestures for Obi-Wan to pull. Obi-Wan smiles down at him.   
  


“Anakin, I’m afraid I’ll need you to use your words, or I’ll have no idea what you’re trying to communicate to me.” Obi-Wan’s tone is stern.

So Anakin listens.

Anakin _ obeys. _

He takes his mouth off of Obi-Wan’s cock and says, smiling coyly, “I want you to pull my hair and fuck my mouth, Obi-Wan.”

“Say no more.”

Anakin instantly feels the hand in his hair tighten, and his head is suddenly being moved back onto Obi-Wan’s cock, roughly positioned so he’s almost taking all of it. Obi-Wan pushes him down just a little bit more, and Anakin once again finds himself gagging on Obi-Wan’s cock, and he  _ loves  _ it. He loves the sensation of being so full, almost to his breaking point. It feels  _ right _ . 

Obi-Wan uses his hair like a handle, pushing Anakin’s head up and down his cock, thrusting his hips into his mouth and growling out, “I know you like this, Anakin. Me fucking into your mouth, using you like my own little fucktoy, using your mouth however I want. You could do this all day, couldn’t you? All you need is my hard cock in your mouth and you’re happy. Isn’t that right, my little cockslut?”

Anakin nods as best as he can, and moans around Obi-Wan’s length, which only spurs Obi-Wan on. Obi-Wan holds the camera as steadily as he can, thrusting and pushing, making Anakin feel like his throat is going to be raw for days. He hopes it will be.

Anakin leans into the feeling of having his mouth and throat fucked, letting his muscles completely relax. He flattens his tongue so it moves along the bottom of Obi-Wan’s cock, adding to the slide glide that his mouth has created.

It’s either a second of an eternity later when Obi-Wan yanks Anakin off him, squeezing the base of his cock and murmuring something about not wanting to come yet. Anakin lays back, chest heaving, tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth as he catches his breath, already feeling so wrecked and he’s not even been touched. His cock hangs hard and flushed between his legs, jutting out, an obvious sign of his desire for the man situated above him.

Obi-Wan brushes his thumb across Anakin’s cheek, then gets off the bed and walks over to the tripod, placing the camera atop it. He walks back to Anakin, a smirk on his face.

“Now, if you recall correctly how these situations usually go, it’s time for me to have the pleasure of fingering open that lovely body of yours.” Obi-Wan says, grabbing lube from the nightstand.

Now it’s Anakin’s turn to smirk. “Oh, I don’t think that’ll be necessary today,” he says, drawling out the words as if he’s savoring the taste of them.

“Anakin, you can’t be serious. We need to prepare you for--”

Anakin puts a finger to Obi-Wan’s lips. He gets up from his lying position, and stands on all fours, spreading his ass cheeks to reveal a pretty pink plug already stretching him out, so he’s just ready and waiting for Obi-Wan’s cock.

“How did you? When did you? ...Anakin, have you had that in all day?” Obi-Wan’s voice is filled with awe.

“Since this morning, after I showered. I knew I wanted to fuck you today one way or another, so I wanted to be prepared.” Anakin speaks as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as if he doesn’t notice Obi-Wan practically drooling over him.

“If you want,” Anakin begins, “I’ll take it out and finger myself a little bit.”

Obi-Wan only nods.

Anakin grins, and he gently slips the plug out of himself. Staying on all fours, he immediately sticks three fingers in himself, curling them at different angles, searching for his prostate.

“Obi-Wan, hahh, I want you to shock me,” Anakin says, looking at Obi-Wan with hope in his eyes.

Obi-Wan snaps out of his trance. His love wants something, and he’s here to fulfill that want. He grabs the remote tightly and presses the button.

“Holy f-fuck, Obi-Wan, ohhhh…” Anakin’s head hands down between his shoulders, neck tensing up and then relaxing with the pleasure of the shock.

“I need you to fuck me... _ now _ .” Anakin’s voice leaves no room for argument.

“Well, I certainly won’t argue with that request,” Obi-Wan says, and moves to climb on top of Anakin.

“No!” Obi-Wan stops in his tracks. “No,” Anakin continues. “I want to ride you.”

“Well then, by all means, ride me to your heart’s content,” Obi-Wan says, now starting to lie back on the bed. Anakin straddles him, using more lube to slick up his cock, and sinks down, letting out a breathy “Ohhhh…” as he bottoms out, his hips touching Obi-Wan’s. He starts to move. Slowly at first, but picking up speed as he gets more comfortable. 

“If I slow down, Obi-Wan, I want you to shock me,” Anakin says, voice steely with determination.

Obi-Wan grips the remote in his hand, gently tapping the button with his thumb, and says, “Well then, don’t slow down.”

Anakin tries to make a smart remark, but just then Obi-Wan thrusts up to meet him as he comes down and  _ oh _ , it’s so good that all Anakin can do is whimper.

Anakin is in ecstasy and agony. Bouncing up and down on Obi-Wan’s cock, letting himself slow down a little so Obi-Wan will shock him with the collar and elicit a moan from him. He’s writhing on Obi-Wan’s cock, just wanting more and more and more.

Obi-Wan looks at him skeptically. “You know, I don’t think the camera over there is quite capturing what I want the audience to see, Anakin. What do you think?”

“Ahhh, I don’t-don’t know what you mean, ohhhh!” Anakin responds, barely lucid.

“I have an idea,” Obi-Wan says, and he reaches to the nightstand and grabs his phone, pulling up the camera. He aims it at Anakin and starts recording, saying, “Hello everyone, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. And who’s this? Yes, that’s Anakin Skywalker, star student turned cockslut. Say hello to everyone, Anakin.”

Anakin only moans, so excited at the new aspect of their play.

Obi-Wan shocks him.

“Ahhh!”

“I said to say hello, Anakin.” Anakin takes a deep breath and waves one of his hands at the camera, saying a breathy “Hello.”

Obi-Wan continues recording, and says, “Look at how pretty Anakin looks bouncing on my cock, everyone. Who would’ve thought Anakin Skywalker, first in all his classes would be bouncing on his former Professor’s cock, taking it like he was born for it?”

Anakin throws his head back and moans, and Obi-Wan shocks him again.

“Ah! Obi-Wan, what was that one for?”

“You’re not paying attention to your audience Anakin, and that is very rude. Now look into the camera and say how much you love this.”

Anakin doesn’t need to lie. He doesn’t need to fake it. He does love this. Getting off on this just as much as he knows Obi-Wan is.

“Ahhh, I  _ love  _ this, Obi-Wan. I love it.”

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan says. “See, was that so hard?” And he stops recording and places his phone back on the nightstand.

“Ahhh, no, that--fuck--wasn’t too hard,” Anakin grits out.

“You’re doing so good for me, my love. Taking my cock so well, letting me fuck into you. Tell me, how deep can you feel me inside you?” He punctuates his words with a sharp thrust, and Anakin whines out, not quite a sad noise, but definitely a desperate one.

Anakin sees Obi-Wan reach to press the button on the remote for the shock collar. His first, basic survival instinct is telling him to cry out, say no, don’t do that. But Anakin can’t bring himself to beg for it to end. He  _ wants  _ it. He wants to feel that buzz and slight pain that comes with the shock when Obi-Wan presses that button. It’s not even a question of choosing to endure pain for pleasure’s sake. The pain itself is its own reward, and  _ oh _ , he’s been good. He now craves that feeling, and even though his body makes him call out when he experiences it, it’s not with resentment that he shouts, “Oh, fuck!” when the zap hits him. It’s pure pleasure. Bone-numbing, blood-warming pleasure.

“I asked you a question, Anakin, and I expect an answer,” Obi-wan says, thumb hovering over the button on the remote.

Anakin chooses not to speak. Obi-Wan presses the button. “Ahhhh…” Anakin half cries, half sighs, body slumping a bit even as he continues to bounce on Obi-Wan’s cock. Blissed out and at a loss for words, he points to his lower stomach.

“Here...ah, I think I can feel you all the way up here,” Anakin breathes out, before swiveling his hips in an attempt at a figure eight motion and whimpering at the variation in angle.

Obi-Wan shoots up from his lying down position, grabbing at Anakin’s shoulder with one hand and whispering in his ear immediately.

“I knew you’d be so good for me. Knew you’d take my cock so well while I shocked you with that collar ‘round your pretty neck, dear one. You’re always so perfect for me.”

Anakin moans at the praise, and asks, “Really? Am I good? Have I-have I been good for you?”

Obi-Wan strokes Anakin’s hair with his hand, tucking one sweat slicked piece behind his ear, saying, “Of course, my dear. Now, can I shock you again and make you tremble for me?”

Anakin nods, hungry for the unique sensation of the shock from his new collar. He watches with rapt attention as Obi-Wan moves his thumb to press the button, and makes it his mission to keep eye contact with Obi-Wan while he’s being shocked. When the feeling comes, trying to stay still is no easy task. Anakin feels like his teeth are slightly rattling, and his whole body shakes, his cock dripping precome. Obi-Wan moves a hand to Anakin’s cock and starts stroking. Anakin absolutely  _ shudders _ .

“Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, it’s so good...fuck, I want you to shock me when I come.”

Obi-Wan smirks at Anakin and his hand on Anakin’s cock speeds up. 

“It would be my pleasure.”

Anakin moves himself up and down at a harder pace, slamming down onto Obi-Wan’s hips as Obi-Wan thrusts up into him, fucking himself into Anakin so deeply that Anakin can feel a twinge of delicious pain in the base of his spine and a shiver dances down his vertebrae.

He’s getting closer and closer; he can feel it. It’s the first rumbles of a tsunami on the ocean floor. It’s the shaking in the air before an avalanche. It’s--

“Ahh, fuuuuck, I’m coming, Obi-Wan, I’m-I’m…” It hits him. It’s the final wave of a tsunami once it reaches the shore. It’s the crash and slide of snowdrifts of an avalanche down an impossibly high mountain. And then Obi-Wan shocks him.

He feels it in his bones, a potent reminder of the power Obi-Wan holds over him right now, and really, always. But right now it’s concentrated, all contained in one little piece of equipment. One pet accessory. One collar around Anakin’s neck. As he comes, he feels like pleasure is reaching deep inside his lower stomach, pooling itself between his thighs, and racing through his cock at a breakneck speed. Obi-Wan groans as Anakin clenches down on him, and Anakin sees the evidence of his own pleasure splattered across Obi-Wan’s stomach and chest.

“Keep-keep going,” Anakin pants out. “Wanna, wanna make you come. I need you to come in me--f-fuck I’m so  _ sensitive _ .” And he summons up whatever strength he has in him to keep moving on Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan grips one of Anakin’s hips and resumes his thrusting, Anakin whining and squirming from the sensory overload. “Please, shock me again, I need it, I need it, ohhh this feels too good,” he says, reaching a hand to his chest to tweak his tender nipples. He can already feel himself racing towards the edge again, body getting closer and closer to its second orgasm.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan gasps out “Ohh, Anakin,” and Anakin can feel warmth inside him, filling him up in the most tangible of ways. It’s almost over now, Anakin knows. And he’s  _ so  _ close. He cries out, “Obi-Wan, one more time, please!” Obi-Wan presses the button. Anakin feels himself come, and his vision goes dark.

\---

Anakin wakes only a few moments later, head on a pillow and Obi-Wan stroking his hair. 

“Dear one, you amaze me in your intensity,” Obi-Wan says fondly.

Anakin reaches for his neck. The collar is gone. “Where’s my collar?” he asks, as if that were the most pressing issue at the moment.

“Obi-Wan chuckles and says, “Oh, Anakin, leave it to you to be worried about something like that. When you quite literally fainted on me, my first instinct was to remove the thing around your neck that was capable of electric shock. Not a ridiculous move, I think.”

Still hazy, Anakin asks another question. “What happened?”

“Well, dear one, it’s not incredibly common but people have been known to briefly black out after intense orgasms, and your overstimulation combined with the electric shock probably created a perfect combination for you to briefly lose consciousness. I’m so truly sorry if you’re hurt, Anakin. I’ll never do anything like this again--”

“Don’t you dare say that, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, suddenly completely lucid. “I loved every bit of it, and I’d really like to do it again sometime.” He smiles and brushes a stray piece of Obi-Wan’s hair out of his face from where it has fallen out of place. Obi-Wan smiles back, relief on his face. 

“So,” Obi-Wan begins. “Let’s get cleaned up; maybe a nice bath? I can draw one for you.

Anakin stretches his whole body out on the bed.

“That does sound pretty nice,” he admits. “Will you carry me to the bathtub when it’s ready?”

“Of course, Anakin.”


End file.
